Sharps Rifle
Overview The Sharps is a long range sniper rifle that can only be acquired from Gold Crates, or for $115 in Break Bad and Teamplay. The Sharps is unique in that it utilizes a scope, unlike the other rifles which can be aimed with the right mouse like the Smith Carbine and Yellowboy 1866. This scope is very precise when the user is aiming through it, with a clean, definitive crosshair, possessing 99% accuracy even when moving. This is ideal for sniping, as the user can move while sniping to evade enemy gunfire. The Sharps' other big advantage is its damage. Typically, one shot kills are exceedingly common with the Sharps Rifle. At a distance, hitting the limbs can result in a two shot kill, albeit the shot will still do an extreme 93 points of damage, and that's usually the only scenario where the Sharps Rifle will not net a one shot kill with a direct hit. The Sharps' extreme damage is extremely useful since the Sharps Rifle will rarely be reliant on damaged enemies to score one shot kills, and when the enemy's health is equal to or less than 93, the Sharps Rifle is a guaranteed kill. The Sharps has a plethora of disadvantages. Due to its exceptional precision and power, it nets less notoriety than lower-tier weapons. Kills will net four points, while assists will net between two to four points. While assists are exceedingly rare with this weapon, the Sharps Rifle is sure to help out the user's teammates when the opportunity arises. The Sharps Rifle is extremely inaccurate when not scoped in, always having 1% accuracy in an extremely large cone of fire. Because of this, unscoped kills are rare. Scoping in is also a long procedure, which can be deadly in a heated gunfight. Finally, the Sharps Rifle is single shot and has a four second long reload, demanding a reload after every shot fired. Missing is detrimental with this weapon and opens up the user to be sniped back by a Smith Carbine or Yellowboy 1866 while attempting to reload. The Sharps Rifle is also very heavy. When using the Sharps Rifle, the player will move slowly, and when aiming with the Sharps Rifle, the player's movement will be reduced to a crawl. If the player is carrying more than one alternative weapon, it'll be very likely that the user will become over-encumbered, having a negative impact on the player's movement speed. Users would be wise to switch to an alternative weapon, flee, or just use melee combat to respond to a close quarter skirmish or when endangered during a reload. Damage Output Sniping Spots fof_desperados Desperados is a very open map filled with great places where one can set up and start sniping. One of these places is the cliffs, which can be found at the lowest level of the map. Once you exit the underground jail you'll find a courtyard with a few crates. From here, you can walk towards the cliffs (the small room with a ladder and a blue crate should be to your left if you're facing these cliffs) and jump onto them without much effort. You must hug the wall in order to keep walking forward however, and at one point you will get to this almost unreachable spot, where you can cover half the map while worrying very little about potential threats. Another spot is the building right next to the Golden Crate. While far from secret (in fact it is possibly the most prominent building in the map), it provides a good amount of cover, plenty of space to run from dynamite throws, and only one entrance that can be covered by teammates or watched by the sniper themselves. The roof of this building also leads to the spot pictured on the right, a crane that can be jumped on, leaving you exposed, and yet unlikely to be noticed until you start taking shots. fof_revenge This mostly indoors map can be a challenge for inexperienced snipers, as the time frame in which you can take your shots while players venture outside is usually smaller. Ironically, this map also has some of the best sniping spots in the game. One of these being the cliffs behind the building one of the Red Crates is in, as well as its rooftops. You can get to it by jumping onto the crates on the corner of the map, right next to the big tower, or by jumping out of the tower itself onto a rocky ledge that covers this edge of fof_revenge, then moving towards the other building with the Red Crate. It's possible to stand onto the ledge behind the building and still take shots while most of your body is covered. Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Tier Three Weapons Category:Two-Handed Weapons